The present invention relates to cookware, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for improving the functionality of a cooking pot using a multi-function top.
Many types of pots are used to boil food, such as pasta, vegetables, etc. Deep pots that have sturdy handles, for example, are commonly used to cook pasta and vegetables, and in particular, long noodles such as spaghetti. Typically, when food is boiled, a strainer or colander is required to drain water. In the absence of a strainer or colander, resort is sometimes made to using a dish, or fork, or some other means, to hold food in the pot. The problem, however, is that food can easily be dropped, and steam burns are a common occurrence.
Recently, pasta cookers, as they are commonly known, have become popular. A pasta cooking insert, with perforations, is essentially a xe2x80x9cpot within a pot,xe2x80x9d used to cook food, as well as drain it. Typically, food is placed into the insert, which is then placed into the pot, and, after the food is cooked, the insert is removed, allowing water to drain through the perforations. Pasta cookers, however, take longer and use more energy because more water must be boiled in the pot. Moreover, they cannot be used as a strainer.
Vegetable steamers have also become popular. Steamer inserts fit inside pots, and have perforations to allow steam to pass. A lid covers the pot and insert to trap steam inside. Although steamer inserts are sometimes used as colanders, the same problems exist, i.e., food can easily be dropped, and steam burns are a common occurrence. Also, steamer inserts cannot be used as strainers.
To overcome the above deficiencies, a cooking pot with a reversible multi-function top was developed, as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/006,890, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,038, and which is incorporated herein by reference. In that application, a cooking system that provides the functions and advantages of conventional pots, strainers, colanders and steamers, in one system, was disclosed. The disclosed system comprised a reversible multi-function top, with perforations, which could be positioned on top of the pot, either right-side-up or up-side down, wherein the pot and top had handles that engaged and/or mated with one another so that they can be held with one hand.
The present invention also represents an improvement over previous cooking systems in that it also preferably provides the functions and advantages of conventional pots, strainers, colanders and steamers, in one system, and uses a reversible multi-function top, with perforations, which can preferably be positioned on top of the pot, either right-side-up or up-side down. When the pot is used by itself with a lid, it preferably functions as a standard cooking pot. When the top is used by itself, it preferably functions as a colander. When the top is used right-side-up on top of the pot with a lid, it preferably functions as a steamer. And, when the top is positioned up-side-down on top of the pot, it preferably functions as a strainer.
In the present invention, both the pot and top preferably have two handles each, wherein the handles are configured and adapted so that when the top is positioned up-side-down on top of the pot, and aligned properly, the handles that correspond to each other can be easily grasped with two hands. That is, one hand can be used to hold one of the pot""s handles together with one of the top""s handles, and the other hand can be used to hold the other of the pot""s handles together with the other of the top""s handles. This enables the pot and top to be held securely together by applying pressure with two hands during straining. This can also be advantageous where relatively large pots, i.e., such as larger than 3 quarts, are used, insofar as greater pressure can be applied to keep the pot and top together while straining.
In another aspect, when the top is positioned up-side-down on top of the pot, the handles only need to be positioned in close proximity to each other, i.e., they don""t necessarily have to engage each other. The space between the handles can make them easier to grasp insofar as the space can provide the proper distance between the fingers and thumb for a secure grip. The handles can otherwise be configured in virtually any manner that allows them to be grasped together without having to engage and/or mate with one another.
In another aspect, precision is not needed to position and locate the handles on the pot and top, i.e., manufacturing tolerances don""t need to be strict. The corresponding handles only have to be configured and located so that they can be positioned close enough to each other so that when the top is positioned up-side-down on top of the pot, the handles can be held with two hands. While incidental contact between the handles is allowed, there is otherwise no need to locate the handles where they can engage and/or mate with each other.
In another aspect, standard off-the-shelf rod or loop-style handles can be used which are ideal for large pots. Rod style handles are sturdy and can be held securely with two hands, even when heavy food items or water is placed in the pot. In this respect, no speciallized handles are required on the pot or top.
The present invention can also easily be adapted with handles that are the same as those found on an existing pot. Because the handles do not have to engage one another, the top""s handles can have the same design as the existing pot""s handles. This way, the top can easily be retrofitted to match the design of an existing pot or set. The present invention even allows the top to be provided as a separate add-on item, since the same handles on the existing design can be used.
The pot of the present invention is preferably configured having a bottom floor and substantially cylindrical sidewalls. The pot preferably has a rim onto which the top can be fitted, either right-side-up or up-side-down, and two handles extending from either side.
The multi-function top preferably has a rim, intermediate portion and perforated body portion. The top""s rim is preferably adapted such that the top can be positioned on the pot""s rim to allow the top to be used as a strainer. The body portion is preferably adapted such that it can be positioned inside the pot""s rim, and supported right-side-up on top of the pot, so that it can be used as a steamer. The top can be used by itself as a colander. The top""s handles preferably extend from the intermediate portion.
The present invention contemplates various designs for supporting the top on the pot so that a secure fit can be provided. In one embodiment, the intermediate portion has upper and lower raised portions to allow the top to rest up-side-down or right-side-up on top of the pot. The top""s rim fits in the pot""s rim, and the upper and lower raised portions have diameters greater than that of the pot""s rim, so that the top can be supported in either direction. In another embodiment, the top and pot have rims that are tapered to fit so that the top can be positioned on the pot either right-side-up or up-side-down with a friction fit. In another embodiment, the pot has an internal ledge which supports the top when positioned up-side-down on the pot, and the top has an external ledge which rests on the pot""s internal ledge when positioned right-side-up. In another embodiment, the top has a rim capable of being mounted on the exterior of the pot""s rim when positioned up-side-down. A ledge is provided on the body portion to support the top when positioned right-side-up.
The preferred lid design incorporates a rim having several annular sections, each one having a progressively smaller diameter. This design is adapted to enable the lid to fit on both the pot and top, and be centered on each one. The first annular section is adapted to rest on the pot""s rim, and is preferably configured to match the angle and/or curve of that portion. The second annular section is adapted to rest on the upper edge of the top""s rim when positioned on the top. The third annular section is adapted to fit inside the top""s rim. This design is intended to be used with any multi-function top design, including the one handle design.
As discussed, the present invention preferably encompasses a method of retrofitting an existing pot with a new multi-function top having matching handles. This can be done by measuring the existing pot""s rim and preferably adapting the new top to fit on top of the existing pot both right-side-up and up-side-down. Because the handles don""t have to be specially designed, the same handles used on the pot can be used on the top. This way, the top can be sold as a separate add-on item if desired.
Although the preferred embodiments are discussed above, the present invention is, nevertheless, intended to encompass embodiments that are not specifically disclosed, as well as those having fewer than all of the features listed above. For example, the lid design of the present invention can be used in conjunction with any multi-function top design, including the previous one handle design.